


Games

by RaeBans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Consensual, Dom/sub, F/M, Lime, Smut, Smutty, are we still using lime as a term?, dominant sakurayashiki, it'll depend on kudos and comments i guess, just something for my freaks, might continue, okay its full on smut now, smutty slutty smut, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: Your boss Sakurayashiki loves board games like shogi and go. He always invites you to play, you always lose, and there are always penalties.
Relationships: Cherry Blossom/Reader, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Reader, sakurayashiki Kaoru/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something a little smutty. I have a headcanon that Cherry Blossom is a neat-freak dom.

You gently set a cup of tea on the table.

“Here you go, Sakurayashiki-sama.”

He takes off his glasses for a moment and massages his eyelids. You can see that his shoulders are tense with stress even though your boss manages to smile at you. Bringing the cup to his lips, he takes a small sip. Warmth blooms in his chest, and a small sigh of satisfaction escapes him.

“Thank you, (Surname). It’s delicious as always.”

You bow, repressing the giddy feeling his praise gives you, then return to your closing duties. It’s a quiet evening at Sakurayashiki Calligraphy. Your boss is sitting at the chabudai with a stack of paper in front of him. Whenever he gets a new client, he always has Carla gather information on demographics and consumer trends; it helps him cater to a wide clientele. Sakurayashiki Calligraphy is one of the best for a reason. He looks through the compiled data; every now and then, he stops to write something down. You are standing near his award wall, carefully using a microfiber rag to wipe the dust from each trophy. Even though you are responsible for straightening up the entire work space, cleaning glass and golden awards was usually the only task you had to complete at the end of the day. Your boss absentmindedly ends up doing the majority of your work as he goes through the day because he can’t stand things that are out of place. When you started working for him, Sakurayashiki immediately made it clear that he kept a clean, orderly workspace, and things would stay that way. That was the number one rule that should always be followed or "there would be consequences," he told you. You understood and tried your best to uphold his law, but he beat you to the punch most of the time. Still, you take your job seriously and clean diligently anyway.

“(Surname),” you boss calls for your attention.

You set down the glass trophy in your hands and face him. Whenever he calls you, you stop what you’re doing. That was something else he told you when you started working; never talk with your back to him. He finds it incredibly disrespectful,He likes to be looked in the eyes; he wants to know he has your full attention.

“Yes, Sakurayashiki-sama?”

He takes another sip of tea, “I’m in the mood for a game tonight.”

 _A game._ The hair on the back of your neck stands on end; you feel goosebumps rise on your arms. You swallow, knowing exactly what he means, but you still ask anyway.

“A game, sir?”

“Yes, (Surname). One of our little games. I know we haven’t played in a while, but surely you haven’t forgotten already.”

“No, sir.”

“I’m glad you remember,” he gives you kind smile, but you can easily read the intent behind it, “Of course, you don’t have to play. You know I’d never force you, but do you care to indulge me tonight?”

He talks so casually. A spark of electricity jolts through your spine; your innermost desires claw at your throat and answer for you.

“Yes, sir. Let’s play a game.”

“Good. Would you grab the shogi board, please?”

You bow, “Yes, Sakurayashiki-sama.”

As you retrieve a shogi board from a cabinet, your heart thuds in your chest; it feels like it’s pounding hard enough to break through your ribcage. You pick up the wooden shogi board, and you can just barely hear the wooden pieces inside clacking against each other. You’re trembling with excitement. You take a deep breath as you return to the table. You will need your composure. You’re about to face Sakurayashiki.

“Shall … shall I set the board?” you ask.

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind.”

He watches you. Closely. You feel like he’s scrutinizing every move you make as you divide the pieces. His gaze is intense; his aura exerts so much pressure. He’s staring at you so hard, you’re afraid you might put a piece in the wrong place. When you finish, you sit back and put your hands in your lap. Sakurayashiki doesn’t speak. He quietly sits with his fan placed over his mouth. The silence is unnerving to you. You start to wonder if you set up the board wrong. Pawns on the front row, then rook and bishop, then it’s lance, the generals and the king. You’re fairly certain you did it right. You feel yourself start to squirm.

He cuts through the silence with another bright smile, “You did a fantastic job setting up the board, (Surname). I’m so glad you remember what I taught you.”

You nod as another blush rises to your cheeks. _That’s right._ The game doesn’t start when the first piece is moved. The game starts as soon as you agree to play. He was always good at mind games; he always plays you before he plays on the board. You already aren’t that good at shogi. You had a basic understanding of the game, and you have played plenty of matches with Sakurayashiki before. Still, compared to your boss, you were a complete amateur, and, when you add in a bit of psychological warfare, you could be considered a complete novice.

Sakurayashiki gestures to the shogi board with his fan, “Please have the first move, (Surname).”

“Thank you, sir.”

You move one of your pawns forward, and the match starts. 

* * *

“I believe that is a checkmate,” Sakurayashiki says folding his fan.

And just like that, you lose. Again. The two of you have been playing for a few hours. You came close a few times; still, he’s beaten you handily several times. But the game is not over. It’s far from over.

Sakurayashiki slowly removes his glasses. He folds in the temples and carefully places his spectacles at the end of the table. Then he gently pulls at the yellow ribbon holding his hair in a loose ponytail. As his silken, pink locks fall over his shoulder gracefully, you can’t help admiring him. Sakurayashiki is an outrageously beautiful man. He has small and delicate features that are offset by sweltering eyes that burned like molten gold. Although his slender body and dainty features suggest fragility, he’s far from weak. You've seen his strength, and you would see it again tonight. 

Sakurayashiki reties his hair into a high, secure ponytail. You’re staring to get excited again. He can tell.

“You played very well tonight. I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sakurayashiki-sama. I played to the fullest of my abilities.”

“Is that so? I’m glad to hear that.”

It’s another one of his rules. When the two of you play, you play to win and hold back nothing. Sakurayashiki actually doesn’t mind cheating; in fact, he applauses bold and clever attempts to secure victory. On the other hand, throwing the game or trying to lose is strictly forbidden.

“Since you played so exceptionally, I’ll ask you if you have any ideas for your penalty.”

“Ah, I don’t have any ideas.”

“Go. Retrieve the penalty box. I’m sure I’ll think of a suitable punishment by the time you return.”

“Yes, sir.”

You excuse yourself and go to the back office. His office is as clean as ever. There’s not even a pen out of place. You haven’t played a penalty game in a while, but you know exactly where to find that big black briefcase. One of the cabinets is special; it has a false back. You find the briefcase quickly, move everything back to its proper spot, and swiftly make your way back to Sakurayashiki.

You place the briefcase in front of him, but, when you prepare to open the latches, you’re stopped by his hand on your wrist.

“You almost got an extra punishment for making me wait.”

Sakurayashiki cups your face with one of his hands. You swallow thickly. He strokes your lips with his thumb, humming to himself.

“But, I am in a forgiving mood tonight. We did have some good matches tonight, my dear. I’m happy your shogi skills are developing so rapidly,” he says.

He pinches your cheek just hard enough to leave a red mark, then he leans in and kisses the aggravated skin and then your lips gently. He’s giving you a small taste of what’s to come.

“Now, go on, sit back down."

You follow his order without hesitation or protest. Sakurayashiki opens the briefcase. You watch him take out several items. A blindfold, several pairs of handcuffs, and a single riding crop. He really is in a forgiving mood tonight. You know every inch of that box, and you know there’s other things he could’ve picked out.

He closes the briefcase, then slides it under the table. Sakurayashiki looks at you.

“What’s the safe phrase?” he asks, although he already knows the answer. He’s asking for your consent.

“I’m wilting.”

He nods. That’s right. You’re his beautiful flower after all. He truly does care about you. The last thing he wants to do is see you wilt. He’d never hurt you. Well at least not more than you wanted him to.

Sakurayashiki stands and makes his way around the table, taking the blindfold with him. He kneels back down when he’s facing your back. He gently runs his fingertips over you neck and tenderly kisses your skin. You feel his warm tongue slide over a place that makes you moan loudly. His hands start to slide over your body, feeling you up through your uniform-issued yukata. He bites the shell of your ear then whispers something that makes your heart flutter. Your lips find each other. When you pull away, he places the blindfold over your eyes. Darkness consumes your vision, but you can hear the clicking of metal handcuff.

You know game is far from over.

And you’ve never been so excited to play.


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch, let's get into this smut. Y'all asked and here we are.

Sakurayashiki strips you down. He exposes your nude body to him. He looks you up and down as he circles around you like a predator enclosing it's prey. He latches his hand to the back of your neck, controlling all of your movements. He makes you walk forward and forces you to lay across the table on your stomach.

“Spread your arms and legs,” he orders.

You follow his orders flawlessly. You feel cool metal around your wrist and you can hear the clicking sound of locking handcuffs. Within moments, you are completely bound. Both of your wrists and ankles have been locked to the legs of the table. The familiar leather of the riding crop slides over your skin. He taps your jaw twice.

“Open your mouth," he says as he strokes his shaft.

You can tell his cock is right in front of you. Even though you’re blind to the world, you can smell his musk and the scent of his sweat. The tip of his penis touches your lips then grazes over your tongue. You can taste the saltiness of his skin. He grabs your hair, close to the scalp, and thrusts himself inside the your warm mouth. You hear Sakurayashiki groan as he fucks your throat. He can’t get enough of the sounds you’re making. He loves hearing your sloshing saliva, your muffled moans. It's all incredibly arousing. You gag and choke on his dick, eyes rolling backwards from the lack of oxygen. Your head starts to feel light, but euphoric feeling tingles through your body. The edges of your vision start to become hazy, dark, and unfocused. When he pulls away, you can’t help but to gasp for air. Your chest is heaving and you cough and sputter. Still, you keep your mouth open, tongue out, silently begging for more. Drool drips down your chin lewdly. _How wonderful,_ he thinks to himself. Sakurayashiki slides his cock back in.

“Suck it.”

You suck his dick as best you can given your limited range of mobility. Your tongue wraps around the tip and runs down the side. His cock is already slick with saliva. You focus on the head of his penis, sucking and swirling your tongue around the pinkish knob. He takes control again, roughly face fucking you once more. The way he’s groaning you can tell that he’s starting to get close. He tightens his grip on your hair. The pain receptors on your scalp are ringing, sending shocks down your neck.

“I want you to swallow. All of it.”

His steady rhythm starts to falter. You can feel his cock twitch in your mouth. He shoots warm loads of his semen down the back of your throat. You swallow, sucking his dick dry. Sakurayashiki convulses a couple of times as he comes down from the high of his orgasm. He pulls away and cups your face with his hands. You open your mouth, showing him that you’d swallowed every drop of his cum down your raw throat.

“Good girl.”

He wipe your lips with his thumbs before he give you a rough kiss. Sakurayashiki shoves his tongue into your mouth. He can taste himself on your tongue, and it satisfies him to know that he’s imprinted the flavor of him on you. You moan into the kiss. Again, he pulls away from you. You move to follow after him but you're held down by the handcuffs. You hear Sakurayashiki chuckle. He's walking around the table, running the riding crop over your body. Taking position behind you, he uses both hands to spread your ass cheeks. You blush with embarrassment. He’s seeing exactly how wet that throat fucking got you. Your pussy is glistening with your own juices. Some has even started to drip down. You feel him use the riding crop to stroke against your dripping sex. Gently, he spreads you open even further. He pulls the spanking instrument away only slightly. Using the lubricated end, he plays with your clit. Your breath hitches, and that pleasant feeling is growing in that area just below your belly button. Sakurayashiki watches your pussy twitch as he relentlessly assaults your clit; you’re getting wetter and wetter by the second. You’re light-headed once again. He massages that sensitive little bundle of nerves and lackadaisical plays with your soaking lips. He easily brings you to orgasm. You cum, body twitching, arms pulling against your restraint. Your lusty moan turns into a cry of surprise when Sakurayashiki brings the riding crop down on your left cheek.

“My, my. You’re so wet, (Name), but who told you that you could cum without permission?”

“I’m sorry.”

He spanks you again, this time a little harder, “I’m sorry?”

“I’m sorry, Sakurayashiki-sama.”

“You can’t cum without my permission. Understand?”

“Yes, Sakurayashiki-sama.”

“Good girl, but you still need to be punished so you don’t do that again.”

“Yes, Sakurayashiki-sama, punish me.”

He delivers his discipline swiftly. The room is filled with the sound with the sound of leather against skin and yours moan-like yelps. He smooths one of his hands over your ass. Your flesh is hot and red from his spanking. His long fingers dance across your skin until they find their way into your vagina. His digits languidly pump in and out of you as he sinks his teeth into your ass. Sakurayashiki takes a moment to admire the imprint of his canine in your skin. He chuckles at your trembling. His hand has been completely drenched by your juices; steadily, he starts to pick up his pace. You stay in control, fending off your impending second orgasm. Sakurayashiki smirks. Honestly, he’s proud of your restraint. You are trying so hard to please him. It's incredibly unfair though because he’s pressing right against your g-spot. You want to ask for permission. You want to ask for permission so badly, but you can barely form a coherent though with his fingers inside of you. Without warning, he picks up his pace. He's thrusting his fingers inside of you roughly, shaking you to your core, and, with his other hand he pinches your clit. You can’t stop your orgasm from crashing down upon you. Your toes curl and knees buckle in; you’re lucky there’s a table underneath you because you surely would’ve collapsed.

“Fuck!”

It’s all you can manage to shout as you squirt all over his hand. Sakurayashiki sucks his teeth in a chiding manner. He uses his hand to give you another hard spanking. The fresh pain of his palm’s strike mixes with your orgasmic high. Your lips flutter as your eyes cross for a moment. As much as he says he likes a fair game, he sure does play dirty.

“You are a glutton for punishment tonight. Cumming without permission again. Now cursing?” he sighs, “What should I do with you?”

“Please ... please punish me more,” you say in an almost slurred voice, waving your ass at him, drunk off your own pleasure.

He spanks you. He rubs his hard cock against your pussy. Seeing you cum was always such a turn on for him; he’s rock hard and aching to make you cum again. Right away, he slides himself into you. Your warm walls completely envelope his member. Sakurayashiki doesn’t waste anytime setting a fast pace. The only thing on your mind is the pleasure between your legs. The sound of his hips snapping against yours, his hand striking your ass, the squelching of your vagina as he thrusts into you, your moans, his groans, they all combine together in a beautiful ode to your passionate lovemaking.

“S-Sakurayashiki-sama! Please let me cum!” You cry out.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to make me cum, Sakura— Sakurayashiki-sama!”

“Beg.”

You chant ‘please’ over and over again. Pleading with Sakurayashiki, ask him repeatedly in a trembling, stuttering voice. The coil in your loins is tightening and tightening and tightening. You continue to beg for release as he relentlessly fucks you. He always manages to turn you into a babbling, incoherent mess, and he always finds it so lovely. He wishes his could drag this out forever, but he can feel his own orgasm readily approaching. Sakurayashiki leans over, pressing his chest into your back. He nips the shell of your ear, then whispers.

“Cum with me.”

You howl loudly as that coil inside of you finally snaps. You cum uproariously. The metal cuffs dig into your wrists. Your body trembles. Sakurayashiki fucks you through your orgasm. It feels like every nerve in your body has been pumped with electricity and endorphins are rushing through your veins. Your muscles are spasming, eyes rolling up into your skull. Sakurayashiki cums soon after. He moans huskily in your ear. Shivers run down your spine as goosebumps raise all over your skin. You can’t stop shaking. Your heart it hammering in your flushed chest. You cum so hard, tears are brought to your eyes. You start to cry as you try to catch your breath. Sakurayashiki immediately releases you from your handcuff restraints. He sits on the floor and pulls you into his lap. Picking up your discarded yukata, he covers your bodies. You’re still shaking a little bit as he presses gentle kisses on your forehead.

“Are you alright, flower?” He asks in a serene voice.

“Y-Yeah, I’m g-good. I just ... just,” you try to speak through your hiccuping.

He smiles and pets your head. He compassionately comforts you with sweet words and delicate touches. Sometimes you get a little overwhelmed after an intense session. He always ensures to take care after you though. He's so careful with you now. His tender touches are a far departure from the rough spankings you endured. You rest your head against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's still a little elevated; yours is too. The games you play are always such a rush. It's always takes a little while for both of you to truly come back from intoxicating surge of hormones and pleasure. You share a sweet kiss with the pink-haired man. He returns your gesture, kissing you back as he hugs your body. When you pull away, he can't help but to peck your lips just once more. You match his smile. 

Games have winners and losers; it's just way it is. But, no matter how many times you lose and no matter how many penalty rounds are played, both of you always come out on top, feeling like winners.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You actually manage to win a game. You aren’t sure how but you won. Now you’re the one dealing out punishments and penalties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus smut! Bonus smut! Bonus smut! I had a lot of fun writing that last chapter and I thought hey what the heck.

You stare at the go board, eyes wide, mouth agape. You can hardly believe what you’re seeing.

You won.

Even with the Komi. You still won. It wasn’t a fluke either. Even though you didn’t win by a substantial margin, you still won three out of five games. A secure victory. It’s true that you had been reading up on Go in your free time, but was nothing serious though. When you picked up that small Go handbook at your local bookstore, you never thought that it would increase your abilities this much. You glance over at your boss. Sakurayashiki is sitting with his arms folded, eyes closed, like he’s still processing what has happened. You sit quietly. You’d never won before during one of your games; this feels like new territory. You aren’t sure what you’re supposed to do, so you’ll wait for him to act first. Sakurayashiki slowly removes his glasses. He folds in the temples and carefully places his spectacles at the end of the table.

“Shall we play a penalty round?” he asks.

“P-Penalty round?” you repeat dumbly like aren’t quite sure what he’s asking of you.

“Of course. I lost, didn’t I? You played a very strong game tonight. I’m quite impressed.”

Your eyes widen. He’s suggesting that _you_ punish _him_. You frantically wave your hands in front of your face.

“N-No, I couldn’t possibly do that to you, Sakurayashiki-sama!”

“Oh please. As many times as you’ve been on the receiving end, I’m sure you’re curious to know that the other side is like.”

 _The other side …_ to be the the one who whips instead of the whipped. You don’t think about role reversal much, but it would dishonest if you said you hadn’t thought about it. You like his punishments; Sakurayashiki is the only one who can deliver the delicious mix of pain and pleasure that makes your head swim. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that you had that one dream. You can’t remember it fully; instead, brief images flash through your mind. You see Sakurayashiki-sama with his hands tied above his head, roped to the bed board. You can remember those lust-clouded eyes, his bruised lips, and the violet love bites littered all over his pale skin. You remember shoving your fingers in his mouth and grazing your teeth over his flesh and feeling drunk off the dominance.

“What do you say, (Name)-sama?” he purrs your name seductively, bringing you back to reality, “What’s my punishment?”

You’re certain that you’ve never blushed this hard in you life, and Sakurayashiki-sama always made sure your cheeks were tinted pink. Embarrassment and nervousness are his favorite looks. He can’t help it. When you stutter, red-faced with restless hands, he finds you so adorable. He smirks at you. Steam is still pouring out of your ears as you trip and stumble over your words.

“Come now,” he says, placing a gentle, chaste kiss at the back of your trembling hand, “Those are the rules, aren’t they? The loser has to play a penalty round. We don’t break rules, right, (Name)-sama?”

If he calls you ‘(Name)-sama’ one more time, your head may actually burst. Despite seemingly adopting his submissive role easily and willingly, somehow, Sakurayashiki-sama still has all of the control. He smiles sweetly, slightly cocking his head to the side.

“Here, I’ll go get the punishment box,” he stands and bows to you respectfully, “Please excuse me, (Name)-sama. I’ll be back shortly.”

As soon as Sakurayashiki leaves the room, you press your face against the table, hoping the cool wood can help your flustered cheeks. Punish Sakurayashiki-sama? It feels almost impossible to you, but you know he’ll be displeased if you break the rules. As you wrack your brain for ideas, you can only think about your previous penalty rounds. Nothing seems like an appropriate punishment in your mind, but imagining his hand striking your ass actually helps you to calm down.

Sakurayashiki returns with the leather briefcase in hand. He slides the box over to you. You open the latches and stare at the toys inside. There are so many things to choose from. Metal handcuffs. A leather riding crop. A red ball gag. Blackout blindfolds. Anal plugs with fluffy pink tails. A nine-tailed cat’s whip. A remote controlled vibrator. Heart-shaped nipple clamps. A long, silver chain leash with a matching collar. A wooden flogging paddle. Five feet of twisted, magenta hemp rope. When you glance at the man across the table, you find that he has been watching you the entire time. He’s waiting for you.

“Have you decided, (Name)-sama?”

“I … I think so.”

“What would you like me to do?”

“Um ... strip ... please?” you say hesitantly, “And c-can you take your hair out of the ponytail, too?”

Sakurayashiki doesn’t hesitate. He starts to untie his robes. The loose fabric slides from his body and pools around his ankles. His body is lean. His muscles are defined but the don’t bulge from his body. Just like everything about him, he has a graceful figure. Then in a swift motion, he frees his sakura-colored tresses from the neat ponytail. His hair is almost down to his back now. The flowing pink mane only adds to his ethereal beauty. You find yourself just staring at the nude man in front of you, eyes drinking in his stunning figure. Your brought out of your trance when you hear him chuckle at the love-struck look on your face.

You blush, “Sit next to me. O-On your knees.”

He complies without a word. The whole time he hasn’t broken eye contact with you. He’s examining you, measuring you up, seeing if you had the chops to play the game tonight. You rummage thought the box and pull out the long magenta colored ropes and a pair of scissors. He raises an eyebrow, interested in your choice, but not saying a word. With a blushing face, you start to wrap his body with pink ropes. You carefully a tie his hands behind his back and bind the top of his thigh to his ankles. Then you connect the ropes from his arms and legs. He’s trapped in a perpetual kneeling position, back arched slightly, thighs spread, and cock already beginning to grow hard. You run your hand down his pale chest; it looks so beautiful contrasted against the magenta ropes digging into his skin. Sakurayashiki is looking at you through his long pink bangs. His locks are a bit mussed, free from any hair ties. The strands fall over his shoulders like rose-colored waterfalls. You can’t quite place the look sweltering in his golden eyes. You know there is a part of him that is irritated by his loss, but there's also another part of him excited for what’s to come. And his throbbing member is clear evidence of said anticipation.

You were afraid that you wouldn’t be able to do this. However, his sultry glare lights a fire in your loins. As you stare down at the usually powerful and dominant man, tied and helpless, you can feel your own excitement starting to grow. You sigh, holding your face. _How wonderful, Sakurayashiki-sama._ He really is the epitome of elegance.

“Are you ready to begin, (Name)-sama?”

You feel your heart skip a beat. Again, you find yourself blushing so hard it feels like steam is pouring from your head. But it doesn’t matter how much your heart is fluttering in your chest. You’ve been summoned to play a game with Sakurayashiki, and you never back down. You run your fingers through his silken locks. You’ve always loved his hair, but it didn’t stop you from being jealous of how soft it is. You gather a handful hair at the nape of his neck. Your nose gently bumps against his, and your lips ghost over each other's. You had considered blindfolding him, but you decided against it. You’ll probably never win against him again. This is a rare opportunity. You want to see every single look in his eyes. You want to see every single expression.

You pump his shaft with your hand, twisting and rolling your wrist. He starts to grow harder and harder. Groaning, he tosses his head back. You take the opportunity to latch onto his neck with your mouth. A strange sound leaves his lips as you gently slide a finger over the slit of his cock, spreading glistening precum over the pink knob. He breath is starting to become labored. You continue to stroke him. His body jolts with pleasure; he can’t help but to struggle against his restraints a bit.

Then you stop.

You let go of him and step away, leaving him helpless to finish himself off. You stand across from him now. You look down at his pale, lean body. He looks so good trembling from your touch, and it excites you. He lowers his head as he catches his breath, but you don’t miss the angry glare he shoots you. Bending down, you cup his face and give him a sweet kiss. Sakurayashiki scowls. Now it’s your turn to laugh.

You start to strip yourself down. Slowly slipping your yukata from your shoulders, you remove your bra and expose your bare breast. He is locked in a staring match with you, but you notice how how eyes flicker down for a half a second. You continue to undress. Sakurayashiki watches how you slide the fabric down your hips. His eyes rake over your exposed skin. You crawl over to him. Now he is able to look down at you. You can see the sweat beading in his brow. Not breaking eyes contact, you drag one of your fingers up the side of his cock. His breath hitches and his dick twitches. You bite down on one of his pink nipples as your hands starts to torture his member once again. Kaoru holds his breath. His thigh muscle twitch almost violently.

Just as he starts to orgasm, you stop.

He can’t help groaning in frustration, “D-Dammit.”

“Oh, come on," you whisper in his ear, "An attitude like that will get you no where.”

You give him another passionate kiss, swapping spit with the bound man. You trail kisses down his body. Every now and then, you stop to give him a red bite mark or a purple hickey. His light-tone skin bruises rather easily. When you get to his cock, it seems like it’s gotten bigger; it’s a little more swollen and red. You lap at the salty pre-cum beading at the tip of his penis. He groans. He probably would’ve cum at this point if it wasn’t for the rope restraint at the base of his cock and balls. He doubles over when you take the entire head into your mouth. You suck him like he’s the most delicious lollipop you’ve ever had. You do love the flavor of him. His moans are becoming louder, less restrained. The feeling of your warm, wet mouth wrapped around his dick is almost too much for him to handle. You even hear his voice crack a bit when you pull away from his cock with a pop of your lips.

He breaks eye contact. His face is flushes and he’s breathing in heavy pants at this point. He looks so vulnerable. And that look in his eyes drives you to kiss him again. He can taste himself on your lips. You stand up and place your right foot on the short table behind him. His face is right in front of your most intimate parts. He has a clear view of everything. You thread your fingers through his hair, moving his head gently so that he is looking in your eyes. You can’t help wondering if you also look this adorable to him when you’re bound and gagged. You guide his face closer.

“If you want to cum, maybe you should try working for it,” you suggest, “Just like you always say, tend to your garden tenaciously, and you will be able to enjoy the fruits of your labor.”

Sakurayashiki kisses the lips of your pussy. You sigh with satisfaction as he flicks his tongue back and forth over your clit. You use your free hand to roll your hardened nipple between your finger. Moaning unabashedly as he pleasures you with his tongue, Sakurayashiki listens to your sweet mewls. He sucks on your pussy with surprising vigor. He laps at your clit, rolling and swirling his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your hand is still gripping his hair. You have total control over his movements, but it’s not like Sakurayashiki has to be told how to do anything when his face is buried between your thighs. He nips at your labia, giving you a quick jolt of pain before he resumes his assault on your clit. Your sweet, yet musky juices flow down his throat, and he can feel his dick get even harder. He listens to your ragged breathes. Your grip on his hair has been unconsciously yet steadily tightening. He can feel his scalp starting to tingle. You’re getting close. He wishes his hands weren’t bound. He wants to sink his fingers into the soft flesh of your trembling thighs. He wants to finger you so hard that your knees buckle and you turn into a shaking mess. If he could burst out of his restraints and ravish you, then he would.

Sakurayashiki can feel his cock twitch as he eats you out. At this point, it’s self-inflicted torture. Even the taste of you, the smell of your sweat, the sounds of your moans are enough to make precum start to drip from the tip of his penis once again. He can’t stop though. He doesn’t want to. Strangely enough, he’s become incredibly invested in pleasing his master. Of course, he loves driving you into bliss, but another part of him hopes a pleasing performance with convince you to grant him his own release. You’ve gotten him so hard that it is seriously starting to ache.

Honestly, he didn’t think you’d get so into your role. And he honestly didn’t expect you to be so good at it.

You pull away. His pink locks are tangled in a mussed mess, and his chin is slick with your juices. His cock still stand proudly. Engorged with blood, it’s much larger than it normally is. His dick has become a deeper shade of pink and you can see the thick veins on his shaft pulsating. You know he can’t be comfortable bound and yearning like that. He’s looking up at you with those beautiful golden eyes. Although his knit brows try to convey annoyance, his longing eyes betray him. _How wonderful._ It’s just like in your dream. You can't bear to inflict any pain on him, but you’re more than comfortable teasing him until he’s so hard it starts to hurt.

“Mm, you’re really hard, huh, Kaoru?” you say, rubbing his cock with your foot, “Looks like you want to cum really badly.”

He can’t respond. He only hisses, nearly doubling over at the contact.

“I think ... you should beg for it.”

“Hah?” he asks breathlessly.

“I said I’d like you to beg for it.”

He’s silent for a moment like he’s contemplating his options. You know that Sakurayashiki is an insanely prideful man.

“Aw, it’s not that hard. Just say, ‘(Name)-sama, please let me cum.’”

“(N-Name)-sama ... please ... please let me cum,” he grumbles under his breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you.”

“(Name)-sama, please let me cum.”

“Mm, you don’t sound like you want to cum. It’s not convincing.”

“(Name)-sama, please let me cum!”

“With conviction!”

“(Name)-sama!” he shouts, “Please let me cum!”

His eyes are squeezed shut and embarrassment has painted his face is pale face with a shade of deep crimson. There it is. That’s it adorable flushed look of embarrassment you rarely got to see. It makes you blush in turn. How wonderful. You just have to kiss those soft lips of his. As your tongue wanders into his mouth, your hand untie the rope binding his shaft. He pulls away, resting his forehead against yours. You can feel him trembling. You flick his hardened nipples; he jumps and glares at you. You can tell he wants to say something, but he’s silenced when you start to kiss down his body.

The moment your warm mouth wraps around his swollen knob, he orgasm roughly. It rolls through him in waves; his body shakes almost violently. He’s cumming a lot more than usual, no doubt as a result of you edging him. Taking him further into your mouth, you drink down his semen. You keep sucking as he cums. Sakurayashiki groans loudly until his lungs have no air left and he’s left making a scrunched face. He’s never climaxed this hard in his life. It’s like all of the muscles in his body are contracting at once.

You pull away and open your mouth to him, showing you drank down his impressive amount of cum. He looks at you through a curtain of his hair. His chest is still heaving. The pads of your fingertips brush over his sensitive member. Sakurayashiki’s breath hitches in his throat. He’s so sensitive. You are barely touching him and he is already starting to shiver again. He stares into your eyes. Your eyelids are hooded over with lust. A blush dusts your cheeks ever so lightly. But your face isn’t flushed with embarrassment. You’re drunk off of his beautiful expressions and the sounds of his husky moans. You want to make him feel so good; you want more. You want to pleasure him and pleasure him and pleasure him until it hurts.

“Let me play with you again,” you purr as you lick the shell of his ear, “Let’s play one more round. What do you say, Kaoru-san?”


End file.
